Ready to Upload (PewDiePie X Reader)
by InfiniteRing
Summary: You went to the park, like a normal day. What a lie...
1. A Normal Day

_**Hay Guys! Here's a new story, a review is always enjoyed!**_

You sat in the calm park as the leaves fell off the trees and on the path and grass. It was a calm November 5th you were meeting up with you childhood friends, Hope and Lydia. You were going rock climbing and going up the Ready River. Greenville was home to the beautiful Falls Park, a place you always went. You remember the day you sat on a rock in the creek and mediated while waiting for everyone else…it was like it was yesterday. But it wasn't, it was 10 years ago. You were so glad that you had brought you green hoodie, which resembled Cry's and with your team shirt, riders, and ankle boots. It perfectly matched your natural mixed with earth tone makeup…but you had an odd key necklace…that you hadn't seen in 9 years…your sister gave it to you when you turned 12… and after a while, you just stop wearing it. _I gotta keep this thing on._ Then after a while, you realized, your friends were late…as usual. You were so excited, you hadn't seen them since you went to their graduations, and they came to yours…luckily you had always keep your promises…

_*9 years ago*_

Tears fell down 2 young girl's face; one had medium, dirty blonde hair which she always said was brown, but really wasn't and the other a brunet, then all of a sudden, a girl with dirty blonde hair and highlights walk up, tears filling your eyes as well. You had to move away, you had protested to stay where you were, but it was too late. "I promise…we will always…_always_ be together…and…I'll keep…our other promise" you said though you tears…"I love you guys!" you said hugging them both by surprised. "We love you too y/n!" they said hugging you back. "Y/n…we have to go." your mom said, you still didn't want to go. God, you hated only being 12, you didn't get a say in anything, _anything_.

_*Present*_

That was 9 years ago, you were 21 now…you heard something and looked at the bridge over the falls, there was a man with blonde hair curled to the side like you favorite Youtuber, PewDiePie. Suddenly, your phone buzzed, it was Facebook AND Twitter they said

"**Hey Bro's, I just wanted to say I'm not doing this because of you…it's because Marzia left me…I'm just not happy. I gotta go, I love you Bro's and this is my last Brofist"**

A chill ran up your spine, it suddenly clicked. Felix, aka PewDiePie was in Greenville, SC. To "clear his head" this was not a way I had in mind. "FELIX! NO! DON'T J-" I screamed, and ran with all my might but it was too late. He fell off the rail…

"Y/N! WAKE UP!" Lydia screamed you were in you light blue bed. You favorite color was blue so, you bedroom was a light blue with mint green accents. "God, why were you screaming at 6 AM?" Lydia asked. I sigh relief, it was a dream "Nightmare, AGAIN. Did I wake Hope?" I asked. "No, she left for work, she has to shoot some photos of the sun rising. Don't forget our rock climb, k?" Lydia explained "Yeah." I said, suddenly feeling my neck, where the key was...of course, nothing there. But, it felt like there was still something...that I can't explain..._I gotta get that key_.


	2. Dream's Become Real

"Good Morning" I said with coffee in hand and spatula in the other.

Lydia looked with her eyes as blue as the water in the pacific, while fish and dolphins swim. "'Mornin, what was the thing you were screaming about?" She looked at me with curious eyes. The dream, now on my mind, sent chills up my back. I flipped the french toast, moved the hash browns so they wouldn't burn, and thought of what to say.

"Oh, I was…"

"Was?" Lydia replied

"Having a nightmare…about almost being killed, remember that nightmare I had as a kid? With the pins, and a random kid named Jacob?"

"Yes…" she said cautiously, staring at the food that I was preparing, she was obsessed with french toast. Every morning she would beg for french toast. "What are you making?" Lydia said with a smile that I had never seen, she only smiled when she was being silly, or really, and I mean REALLY happy.

"French Toast, and it was that dream. So do you know when H-"

"Good Morning!" Hope's voice had interrupted the middle of my sentence, and had appeared in the doorway. "It's a beautiful day! The Park is quite, and I'm taking a shower and a nap, not in that order…" She noticed the food. "AFTER I EAT SOME FOOD" Hope grabbed the plates and the silverware and I served everyone.

_*2 hours later*_

"No, it's fine, wake her up, I'll be waiting at the park, on a bench by the bridge. Okay, bye." I hung up and sat down, as I guessed, I looked under the park bench, and saw the key…the key necklace. I guess no one looks under park benches.

'**Dear diary,**

**Today is my last day in Greenville, and I'm telling you a secret. I left a memento under a Falls Park bench, which is by the metal suspension bridge, it's the key necklace…I know I will miss it dearly, but I will be alright. Maybe one day, when I'm older, I'll come back with Hope and Lydia and find the key. **

** With hope, tears, and memories,**

** Y/N '**

"Thanks Y/N…" I whisper, as I sit on the bench with the key now back on my neck, the key was cold but, so was the air, so I suspected it. It was November 5th, the day I checked on my phone…during my dream. My clothes…..my clothes were the same as in my dream, I went to the bridge. 'Hey, I'm waiting on the bridge ok? Don't freak. ' I stood on the bridge, a man dressed in the same clothes, was walking my way. I looked at the photo on Felix on my phone, His hair was more unkempt but it was him. He stood with is phone, and I had to act or it would be too late. "Hey" I said suddenly, he looked at me

"Hello…" the voice was thick, and very, very quite. The voice was the same. I smiled, and watch as he was thinking, about pressing something.

"How are you?" my mind was racing, and he tried to think of a lie.

"Fine…great actually." he said, his voice was less thick, and then I realized that his voice was thick from being silent.

"What's that?"

"My twitter…"

"Oh cool, what's your name?

"Felix, Felix Kjellberg. What's yours?"

"Y/N, Y/N L/N" (your name, your name, last name)

"Well, nice to meet you, Y/N, if you'll excuse me…" as he clicked his phone, and stood on the rail. My heart raced, as tears started to fill my eyes. My phone buzz as my twitter went off, and the sound of a bird tweeting enacted from my pocket.

"Don't do it." I blurted out, with a sob following, Felix looked at me, and it clicked for him.

"You're…you're a bro?"

"Yes, I saw this in a dream, you tumbling down…" a tear rolled down your cheek. "It was déjà vu, and I stood here, waiting, hoping I could stop you. Please, we…we need our leader to help us attack Norway…" you both laughed. "Now, please get the fuck off that railing." I said smiling, and whipping my eyes. He got off, shocked with my words.

Now, that dream can stay a dream.

_**Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while, but school, and doubts, and moving…it was hard to think of stories or even write. Please check out my other stories and leave me some reviews! **_


End file.
